


Bond

by genderneutralnoun



Series: Water and Scales [1]
Category: Fire Emblem: Kakusei | Fire Emblem: Awakening
Genre: F/F, getting engaged, kiss on the nose, this was thrown together i'm so sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-23
Updated: 2017-11-23
Packaged: 2019-02-06 00:05:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,360
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12805299
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/genderneutralnoun/pseuds/genderneutralnoun
Summary: Noun; something, as an agreement or promise, that unites individuals into a group.It had been a long time in the making, and everyone knew it was true.Can be read apart from series.





	Bond

To anyone else, it seemed like it would be a perfectly normal day.

Of course, it wasn’t for either of them. Robin was grinning all morning without noticing it until she had the presence of mind to wonder why her face hurt. Lucina accepted Owain’s challenge to a dual for a change, and even beat him soundly. They were in a good mood, and understandably so; or so it would be if you knew what they had planned.

Rather conveniently, that day the camp was set up just outside a village with a substantial marketplace. It was decided that the army would spend the time to restock and relax a little, and many had gone at either (or both) task with passion.

Robin spent the morning organizing her notes and references, which surprised no one. Lucina, on the other hand, joined the throng of re-suppliers and promptly disappeared into the crowd. Had someone seen all where she had gone, they would be able to tell you that she took more than an hour surveying the row of restaurants near the market critically, with a disproportionate amount of deliberation for a simple lunch out; at least in comparison to anyone else.

When it was about ten-thirty, Lucina had not only decided the place, but picked out a box for her gift. Her preparations done, she hurried back to camp by herself.

At nearly the same time, Robin approached Chrom, checking to make sure she wasn’t still grinning before speaking. “Hello, Chrom.”

The short-haired commander looked up from his paperwork, smiling as he saw who it was. (Or maybe he was just relieved to have an excuse to stop what he was doing.) “Ah, Robin. How’ve you been? I don’t think I’ve seen you all morning. Don’t tell me you’ve been locked up in your workspace all this time?”

The tactician smiled thinly. “I would, but that would be a lie,” she admitted. “But don’t get all in a fuss; I actually came here because Lucina and I were thinking about going out for lunch, and wondered if you’d like to come with us.”

Chrom’s eyebrows flew up. “You sure I wouldn't be interrupting?” he said cautiously.

 _Must not laugh. Must not give away the plan._ “No, not at all,” Robin assured him. “We won't be disgusting, I promise.”

“That's… not what I was talking about, but okay.”

“Great! Lucina should be coming back soon, she went to scout out a place. Wanna start off to meet her halfway?”

 

* * *

 

The group met up before Lucina had quite reached the camp, though it was a close thing. As it turned out, the bluette wanted to change into something else, so they went back to their respective tents to grab fresh clothes as well.

Lucina walked out with a patterned short skirt over sensible pants and a simple, button-down vest whose arms went about halfway down her biceps and folded back into neat cuffs. The outfit clashed horribly, of course, but Robin loved it.

“You look simultaneously handsome _and_ gorgeous,” the tactician announced.

The princess was momentarily tongue-tied, but quickly responded after. “What- me? Look at yourself! You’re simply stunning.” Robin’s short, slightly curly hair was side-parted and swept behind her ear, and with her lightly-colored top and skirt (the very swishy type; the blonde was quite partial to those), the effect was quite simplistic in a way that brought out her attractive features.

“Oh, stop,” Robin said, blushing herself now. “You’re just saying that…”

“No, really! I love the hair, I could never get my own to do that…”

The two continued gushing until Chrom cleared his throat. “Didn’t you two have a lunch date to get too?” He wore what was basically his normal outfit, minus the armor and with more sleeves.

“Oh, yeah.” The tactician smacked her forehead with her palm. “We should get going. You’re still coming with, right?”

Not long after, the group set off; Chrom slightly behind the happy couple while still wondering why he was there in the first place.

 

* * *

 

In time, they had arrived at the restaurant, ordered their food, and eaten. Robin was steering the conversation as she tended to do, successfully capturing the attention of her whole party.

It was when Chrom remarked that he should pay for the meal that Lucina jolted, having nearly forgot what this entire occasion had been planned around.

“No, I’ll be paying,” the princess said hastily. She looked pointedly at Robin, who merely wiggled her eyebrows. It was very hard to keep herself from laughing. “And I have, um, something to give to you.”

“Oh?” the tactician said innocently.

Lucina stood up from her chair and turned to Robin awkwardly. “Uh,” she said hesitantly. “It’s, it’s kind of an important thing. Hold on a sec…”

The tactician turned in her chair, folding her hands in her lap neatly. Her face was set perfectly, in a way that conveyed her thoughts perfectly: _Well? What are you waiting for? Get on with it._

Lucina felt along her pants, before finding the pocket she’d slipped the small, felt-covered box into. “And, uh,” she said, trying not to fidget, “it also comes with a question.”

The princess slid down onto one knee, her gaze locked to Robin’s warm grey eyes. “Robin,” she said quietly, holding the box up with one hand and pulling the lid off with another. “Will you marry me?”

There was a dull _thunk_ as Chrom dropped something, though obviously Lucina couldn’t see what it was. That, combined with the carefully hidden amusement she could see on her love’s face, made it even harder to keep a straight face.

“Why, Lucina,” Robin said, putting a hand over her heart and batting her eyelashes ridiculously. “I thought you’d never ask. Of _course_ I will.”

With a happy yell, Lucina stood up and grabbed her fiance tightly, the ring and box still in her hand. She couldn’t help laughing as they embraced, the sudden relief and amazement of it all catching her by surprise.

Robin kissed her briefly, and not even on the lips; only a gentle peck on the nose. “So, can I see that ring?” she teased gently.

“Oh, of course.” Lucina backed away a little and brought out the box again. “Hand, please?”

Robin held out her right hand (she was left-handed) and Lucina slid it onto her ring finger. The tactician gasped. “It’s beautiful!” she exclaimed.

Lucina blushed; it was true, though from no choice of her own. The ring was an heirloom of the direct royal line, and showed it. It was made from a silvery metal that was colored to look like the blade of the Falchion, and with an ornate design at the top, made of the same metal as the sword’s hilt, and detailed red-gold lines running like ribbons down its length, the resemblance was uncanny.

“It’s the ring of the house of Ylisse,” Lucina said softly. “It… It means you’re a part of our family, now. My family.”

Robin’s eyes softened, and her hand came to cup Lucina’s cheek. “Thank you,” she whispered.

They stayed like that for a bit, until Lucina remembered that Chrom was at the table with them. The princess hastily stepped backwards and looked to her father, who was grinning broadly.

“Congratulations,” he said to them. “Sorry if my reaction unsettled you- I didn't think you'd want to spend such an important moment with little old me.

“Oh, Father.” Lucina walked around the table and hugged the taller man briefly. “Don't think like that. Sharing these things with you is a blessing, especially…”

Robin came around to Lucina’s side, at which Chrom wrapped an arm around both of them. “I’m so happy for you,” he said, still smiling. “ _Both_ of you. You two fit so well together; I know this can only mean good things.”

Robin blushed at that, and Lucina took the chance to slide them both out of the hug. “We should get back,” she said to Chrom. “You go ahead; I’ll pay like I said.”

Chrom left, hiding a smile. Contrary to popular belief, he did know when to take hint that he wasn’t wanted.


End file.
